


Fate: Save/baby; A World worth fighting for

by potatodadman



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Action/Adventure, Christianity, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodadman/pseuds/potatodadman
Summary: Kirei Kotomine takes on the world, and the Mage's Association. This story takes place five years before Fate: Stay/night. This story contains ProLife!Kirei and Christian!Gilgamesh, if you don't like it don't read. (contains spoilers for Fate: Zero and more you've been warned)
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 6





	Fate: Save/baby; A World worth fighting for

This takes place five years before Stay/night...

World famous Pro-Life activist and the warrior of Christ Kirei Kotomine was very concerned. 

He had just returned from a scouting mission, finding that The abortion clinics ran by the Mage's Association(family planning centers, they called them. Kirei grimaced at this euphemism. devilish Eugenics centers, more like, He thought.) were starting to hire increasingly powerful security guards, and his missions to save the the babies there in a heist were becoming increasingly risky. 

Kotomine was a nihilist, and his life was cold and empty. He didn't care much about dying in the process, himself, but one thing, the most important thing, kept him going. It kept him waking up every morning and it made him place more important on staying alive and being cautious. If he died, who would end abortion forever and save these innocent children?

He had to keep going, and had to make sure he wasn't killed in action. 

But if security kept tightening, this was going to become much more difficult, and he had to figure out what to do. 

Kirei walked up the porch to his house and slipped his key into the door, and turned the door open. Quietly closing the door behind him, he walked into his house, the pleasant smell of his home greeting him. The priest sighed deeply and collapsed backwards onto the rundown leather couch. His mind began turning back to five years before. 

He still couldn't forgive himself for losing the Holy Grail. He had fought so hard for it, only to be stopped by some creep liberal with a gun. That damned gun guy. If he hadn't ruined the whole thing, abortion would have ended five years ago. It was Kirei's only wish in life, and it would had been fulfilled if not for that damn gun guy. 

"My, my. You're home early." came a soft but deeply sultry voice from his kitchen. With that, walked in the source of the voice. A tall, fair, blond man in relaxed casual attire, with cross earrings, walked out and stood in front of the collapsed brooding priest. 

"Well, Kirei Kotomine, what information did you gather this time?"

It was Kirei's longtime friend, housemate, and partner in activism. Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. Those who knew of his exploits with Kotomine would say he was a great hero himself. Ever since the priest had opened his eyes and taught him in the ways of Christianity and about the evils of abortion, he had become a new man, and he was responsible for saving many innocent children with Kirei Kotomine. Their team was truly legendary. Gil & Kotomine Abortion Busters Inc.

"The situation has become critical, Gilgamesh," responded the priest in his deep voice, "The Mage's Association has begun hiring extremely powerful security for their murder clinics. At this time, it's becoming increasingly difficult to get within a thousand feet of these places without a magic blast being sent your way, if you're not some liberal crybaby coming to get your baby expelled."

"An unfortunate predicament indeed, but it is certainly of great amusement to see how scared they've become of us. If we weren't making good progress, they wouldn't need to have such security." Gilgamesh responded. He looked down at Kirei. "Surely you're not scared of a few angry mages, Kotomine." 

Kirei gasped lightly in shock of the suggestion, and rose his head to meet his blonde flatmate's gaze. "You know I have no fear of these people, Gilgamesh. But the fact remains that if either of us die—"

"Are you suggesting," Gilgamesh cut in, "that one of these pathetic liberal magi mongrels could lay a single finger on me, let alone kill me?"

"Of course not." Kirei responded. "But we can't keep taking risks like this. We need to step up our game. If anything happened to us at all, then all is lost and Planned Magehood will win. Who will save these babies and take care of the children then?"

"You do have a point, I suppose." The King said, as he turned to sit down besides Kirei on the old leather couch. " Well, what do you think we should do?" "I'm not sure. It's a very sensitive matter that we need to address carefully. I will be speaking at a public televised conference tomorrow, and I am hoping some solutions will be raised there."

" Oh, a conference? " Gilgamesh said, curiously. "Yes," Kotomine responded, "the 10th annual Pro-Life conference is being held tomorrow, and I've been asked to attend as a guest speaker. You know how my credentials are. 5,000 people, just from Japan alone, will be tuning in to hear me speak, and we'll be looking for better solutions on raiding the Mage's Association's murder clinics." 

"What a delightful opportunity Kirei, we never expected you'd get so famous these last few years. Let's hope the audience has good ideas."

"The people want justice for the unborn, Gilgamesh, the magi over in Britain don't want people to know this, but they do. So, they look towards voices like you and I who stood up in opposition to this genocide. People who truly love humanity, and aren't afraid to show it."

"I couldn't agree more, Kirei. Well, it's getting late. I'm going to start cooking our dinner, you should wait here and get some rest. I'll let you know when it's done." He said, standing up, and heading back for the kitchen. 

Ever since Kirei had taught him the ins and outs of being human again, and he let God into his heart, Gilgamesh had taken a liking to domestic pursuits around the house, like cooking. Something he'd never had bothered with back when he had legions of servants to do it for him. He had originally tried forcing Kotomine to be his servant and take care of such things, but the priest wouldn't have it and it became more effort than to just do it himself. He'd quickly learned he enjoyed cooking for Kirei and himself, and truly he was the king of the world's kitchen.

An hour Later...

The two of them sat down for dinner, discussed some plans over tofu, and then they said their goodnights and headed off to bed. 

Kotomine had a difficult time getting to sleep, he was tense and very anxious over the difficulties that were arising in his mission and plan. However, after some tossing and turning and deep brooding he soon managed to drift into a troubled sleep. 

As Kirei tossed and turned in his sleep, he was overtaken by nightmare flashbacks of the terrible things that happened five years ago. He was on the battlefield fighting the gun man for control of the Holy Grail. "You must let me have it!" the priest pleaded with the man " it's the only way I can save all these children being massacred every day! " 

The gun man lifted his pistol in front of Kirei's face "Her body, her choice." Kiritsugu Emiya said menacingly, and pulled the trigger. 

Kirei jerked awake in a cold sweat. "That liberal bastard!" He cursed under his breath. "if not for him abortion would be a forgotten dark art, but now thanks to him millions of children are dead. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS EMIYA!"

Kirei rarely lost his cool, but the one thing that always got to him was thinking of liberal snowflakes and the things they did to ruin his plans. Ever since he devoted himself to stopping abortion singlehandedly(later with his partner Gilgamesh fighting by his side), directly to the pope himself, progressive assassins like the gun man himself were always getting in his way and trying to stop him. They wanted to make sure they could turn the world into their dictatorship paradise. 

But Kirei would never let this happen. He couldn't. Not when he'd come this far. 

He was going to get to that conference, rouse the public, and when it was all over he was going to take the fight directly to the Mage's association. This had gone too far. They could staff their clinics with as many superpowered assassins as they liked, but Kirei would not let anything stop him. He had waited far too long for this. 

Abortion stops tomorrow, Kirei thought deeply.

I will make sure of it.

And then he drifted off to sleep again, this time peacefully. He was confident and knew that soon his plans would come to fruition. 

Gilgamesh on the other hand was having no such issues, he slept just fine like always. He always lived by the principle that kings like him don't need worries. Kirei was always jealous of his impenetrable lack of worry, but Kirei was not the king of heroes.

Though he certainly was a hero himself, something which the world would soon have no doubt of (although Kirei was known across the world as the Church's greatest anti-abortion activist). But soon he would go down in history. Maybe even someday in the future he would be summoned as the hero of pro-life and defended of unborn children. Maybe.

\---

The next day Kirei Kotomine awoke. 

He was excited for what the day had in store for him, and the world. 

He got dressed and left his bedroom. He and Gilgamesh sat down to have breakfast and say their morning prayers. 

"Almighty Lord God, please lead us today as we go about our daily business, and as we fight today like each day against the evils of abortion and all things evil and unchristian, amen." Gilgamesh prayed fervently. 

" Amen. " kirei responded, after the prayer, and stood up, getting ready to leave. 

"Well, partner. Today's the big day. Today is the day of the conference and soon is the day we end abortion." Kirei said, packing his bags. 

" Indeed. " responded Gilgamesh. "Well, I have things to do today, so I can't come with you. I'll be watching your speech on the television."

" Thank you, " Kirei said. "I hope you'll like it. "

He finished packing and left through the door. He got into his car and started up the Ferrari, and put his foot to the gas pedal.

He had somewhere to be. 

The conference started in an hour, and he wasn't going to miss it. He was looking forward to hearing the suggestions from the audience, but one way or another he wasn't going to let the new developments of the Mage's Association's Murder Amenities stop him. Nothing would. 

He had learned a thing or two in the self confidence classes Gilgamesh started teaching after he opened his heart to the Lord (Kirei got free sessions) but confidence or no confidence he knew there was no choice but victory. The children's lives depended on it. 

His focus deepened and he was driving very fast on his way to the conference stand. Suddenly he heard the loud blaring of sirens behind him. There was a police car in hot pursuit behind him. Kirei sighed, and parked his Ferrari on the side of the street. The police car drove up to the front side window, and the officer rolled down his own window and looked at Kirei.

He was a well built man in his middle age, but looked very tired and like he'd been up all night. He had a bushy gray mustache, and on his police uniform was a nameplate designating his name as Officer Kushishugi.

"Sir," the officer began. Kirei glared at him. "Are you aware of how fast you were driving?"

"No, officer, I'm afraid I don't remember." He replied, irritated. 

" You were driving one hundred miles an hour past the speed limit, young man. You need to slow down. I'm going to have to fine you for this. " 

Officer Kushishugi fiddled around inside his pocket until he fished out a ticket pad and a pen, which he handed across the door to Kirei. "I'm going to need you to sign here." He said, Ponting to the signature line on the ticket. Kirei grimaced and took the pad and pen.

He filled out his name and handed it back to the officer, who looked it over. Then the officer's eyes widened in shock, and he looked back at Kirei.

"Do you mean to tell me," the Officer began, " that you are Kirei Kotomine? "

"Yes, that's me." Kirei said. 

"THE Kirei Kotomine?" He repeated, to which Kirei nodded sharply. " Kirei Kotomine The world famous pro choice activist?!"

"Yes."

" Well, that changes everything. I'm very sorry sir. Forget all about this, just be more careful next time, don't worry about the ticket or anything. " the officer said apologetically.

"Okay, thank you." Kirei said.

"By the way can I keep this? I want to give it to my daughter as an autograph. You're a big hero in our family, and to the world" the officer asked.

"Sure."

The officer thanked him and then drove off. Kirei started up his car again and began driving towards the conference center.

Kirei turned on the radio, wanting to listen to some tunes on his way to the center. He was shocked at the vulgar language on all most of the stations, so he tuned into his favorite tried and true Christian radio station. 

An hour Later Kirei arrived at the conference center. He removed his key from the ignition and excitedly exited his Ferrari.

"Today is the day. Today the oppressed citizens help us brainstorm, and in no time we will end abortion once and for all." He said to himself.

Kirei was looking forward to this. 

He walked up to the conference center. It was very crowded and noisy. People from all walks of life had come to hear him and the others speak. These were brave Christian masses who were tired of the cruel tyranny of the liberal Mage's Association and their progressive dictatorship of murder. And today they would be vindicated. 

He walked through the door into the waiting area and began looking for the area he would be speaking at. Along the way he signed autographs and talked with his fans. A few people asked him where his partner Gilgamesh was (while Kirei Kotomine was most Well known, Gilgamesh was a Christian icon in his own right). Kirei explained that he wasn't able to make it but would be watching this groundbreaking broadcast. 

Kirei opened his briefcase and ruffled through his papers, making sure his speech was all ready to go. He arranged and read through it, then neatly arranged the papers and held them in his hands. He left his briefcase in the waiting area. 

At last he found the place he would be speaking, through the door labeled Exit A, it was a raised podium stand overlooking a field that was now filled with excited Christian fans, waiting in anticipation and excitement, waiting for the hour to arrive that the sensational priest would be giving his monumental speech. 

He walked up to the stand and podium and adjusted the microphone, and placed his speech beside it, and he too began to wait in anticipation. Bodyguards filed in and surrounded each side of him, provided by the Event's staff. One never knew when they might be needed, sometimes angry pro-choice liberals would come to the events in disguise so they would have a chance to run up to the stand and attack the speakers. Protection was provided to make sure this wouldn't happen, and everyone would be safe. This was for the best. 

\---

Meanwhile, over at the Kotomine Apartment Residence, Gilgamesh turned on the television and tuned in to the channel that was airing the live footage from the event. He was interested in seeing the priest's speech, and he was excited for what the repercussions would be. He knew that after today they would be able to raise the necessary means to enact raids on the Mage's Association that would change absolutely everything. Pretty soon all the unborn would be saved and the evil liberal mages would be put behind bars for good and their acts would be exposed. 

He checked his watch, it would still be an hour before the show began. He went to the Kotomine Kitchen to cook some popcorn for himself to enjoy while he watched the speech. He was going to be the most amused he had ever been in his whole life. Maybe after this he would try giving his own speeches, if it looked fun enough. He already had something of a fan base in the Christian community, though not as large as his partner's. He guessed he would just have to wait and see. 

Gilgamesh finished cooking himself some tasty spicy popcorn, and he sat down with a bucket of it in front of the television again. Just half an hour left. He was growing a little impatient, and annoyed at watching nothing but the cheering crowd, but it was worth it and he looked forward to the speech. He wondered how long the speech itself would take. 

Gilgamesh sighed. Waiting was not his pastime, but he could handle another couple of minutes. And after the speech was over, then they could begin the real action. He daydreams about becoming a famous Christian icon completely on par with Kirei Kotomine, and raiding the Mage's Association facilities, in an action packed heist. 

He was ripped out of his daydream as a loud voice from the TV announced:

"After a quick word from our sponsors, we will be pleased to hear World Renowned Pro-Life Advocate Kirei Kotomine give a lecture on the issue, and he will be followed by the other speakers of today. " the voice said, as the television screen faded to black. "Well, it's about time. I was getting dreadfully bored." Gilgamesh remarked, as the screen faded back into a commercial. It was a commercial on some sort of moving company, probably owned by the Mage's Association which had been sinking it's abortion stained fingers into so many industries lately as it raised its corrupt stem cell monopoly over the world. 

The screen faded back into the grassy field with its raised podium. The voice announced, "and now introducting: Kirei Kotomine!" The crowd cheered and went wild, this was the moment they had all been waiting for. Gilgamesh sighed a sigh of relief, as he was saved from the brink of death by boredom. As the crowd waited anxiously, Kirei shuffled his papers, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. 

"Dear Citizens of Earth," the priest began, "my name is Kirei Kotomine." At this announcement, the knowing crowd cheered wildly. Kotomine hushed the crowd and resumed speaking. "As you all know, we have gathered here today to discuss the growing rise of the Mage's Association's grip over the minds of this people, and their bloody genocide of our most vulnerable among us." The crowd made sad, affirmative noises. "Cheif of the matters we will raise here today is the following sentiment. This ends now." The crowd once more erupted into wild cheering. "We won't stand for this. We want our babies back."

The crowd cheered at these inspiring words. They carried the great inspiration that might come from the loud roars of a powerful and graceful space alien in a galaxy far far away. Kotomine knew what these people want, and he had an unrealized knack for speeches. 

"And we can't do it without you, brave Christians of the world." Kirei looked out among the masses and gestured to the crowd. "The Mage's Association will do everything it can to keep us down, but it will see our numbers our mighty and the many do not support the progressive agenda.

"ever since I first was given this bible I hold in my hands, I swore I would end abortion. And today that is what we will do. I swore to the pope himself that abortion would die in this generation. Five years ago I was stopped by a gun toting liberal, after I had come so close. But now we will take on a new strategy, and this time we will not be stopped. We have powers in numbers. If it comes to it, we will raise our swords against the mages, because we won't take no for an answer this time. We've done that for too long."

"That's right, humans of Earth. Today we will have the power of God and fists on our side, and we won't be stopped. And once we take out the Mage's Association, it will make an example to any other pro-choice fools, who will see our strength and that challenging the men and women of God is not worth getting to kill their unborn children. They will see our divine heavenly wrath, and we will restore sanity to humankind. You know, I have always loved humankind. The greatest cause of death is abortion, and ever since I first learned when I was young, my only goal has been to put an end to this carnage. I will not be happy until I do." 

Gilgamesh was awestruck by the speech. Like never before he was proud to have Kotomine as his partner in the war on abortion. He watched in excitement as Kirei spoke for the next two hours and outlined their plans. Finally he brought himself to his final point. 

"But there is one last matter of concern, my dear Christians. While my partner and I have done our diligence to raid the facilities of the Mage's Association, we have run into a problem. They have begun staffing their facilities with powerful magical protections and even more powerful magical security guards. It's becoming extremely dangerous to get in and out safely and every moment is a great risk. 

But, we won't let this stop us. We won't let anything. So, in the process of brainstorming we have elected to let the greater Christian community supply us with their ideas for infiltrating these godless facilities and saving the innocent children inside. Even the Pope has been invited to provide his welcome ideas. We will do this together."

The crowd cheered. "There is a box, and some papers and pens below this stage. Please write your suggestions and put them in the box. Gilgamesh and I will look through them tomorrow."  
The crowd excitedly rushed to the table holding these papers, and began filling out their battle plans. Abortion would end soon. And they would end it, with their heroes Kirei Kotomine and Gilgamesh.

Kirei was the excited fervor of crowd support, and grinned. Soon they would have an impeccable strategy and the Mage's Association's protections would be worthless. As worthless as their souls. 

Unknown to the priest however, someone was watching him through the sights of a rifle scope. A thousand feet away, and many more above, perched on a building alcove was a shadowy hooded figure, aiming a rifle between Kotomine's eyes. 

He had caught on that security was tightened in the facilities, but what he did not know was that he was already on the Mage's Association's Radar, and they had sent an assassin to this very event, ready to stop Kirei's heroic movement before it could truly begin. 

The cloaked figure recalibrated it's aim once more, took firing position, and pulled the trigger. The crowd gasped as a large bang echoed in the skies. 

\---

Back at home, Gilgamesh gasped. No, it couldn't end like this. He wouldn't let it. They were too close to victory, and the Mage's Association was already interfering. This was completely unacceptable. But now wasn't the time to think about this, now was only the time to act. 

And Gilgamesh knew He had to act fast. To save Kirei Kotomine. He immediately jumped into action, grabbed a powerful weapon, and ran out the door, rushing to save his endangered partner before it was too late...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End -  
> A/n This is the first chapter I hope you all liked more is coming soon please comment and review it and kudos and follow if you want thanks it helps a lot love you all


End file.
